A fairy tale
by Disha03
Summary: Real life is no fairy tale, fairy tales are all about real life.
1. The news

It was 3rd of October 2002. Four years after the war.

Sitting beside my bedroom's window in my cozy bed, it indeed felt like heaven. I was content. Fully satisfied with my life. I had a wonderful husband like Ron, two amazing best friends like Harry and Ginny, two best mums in the world(Mrs Weasley and my mother), two perfect fathers (Mr. Weasley and dad) and the best part was, me and Ron were expecting our first baby. It was an odd but beautiful feeling. The feel of something breathing inside you, to hear heartbeats other than yours inside you were very new to me. I never used to share these feelings with anyone else because i considered it to be a small secret between me and my lil one, our first secret. Besides, everyone would have made fun of me and reckoned i am exaggerating as i was just four months pregnant then.

I was remembering that day when i broke the news to Ron. His reaction was typical Ron-style.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, is it true?" He yelled in surprise. His face had a mixed expression.

I just smiled and nodded.

"OH MY GOD DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE A DAD?" said Ron at the top of his voice. He beamed at me with sparkling blue eyes.

"Merlin's beard Ron! If i am pregnant that means you are going to be a dad and yeah now dont ask me how did it happen because you very well know tha...Oh Ron!"

Ron had lifted me off the ground and was kissing on my stomach. I couldn't help but grin. His strong arms were delicately wrapped around my hips that i felt like spending whole of my life like that but after what seemed like a minute or two he carefully landed me. Dissapointed, i looked up at his worried eyes.

"What happened Ron?" I asked him curiously. Many scary thoughts were coming into my mind.."what if he doesn't want to have a baby so soon?" "May be wants some more time"...

"Its not paining. Is it? I can take you to st mungos if you want?" he breathed.

I somehow bit back the sudden urge of laughter and said with a shaky voice "Not right now Ron... er...It will take a while".

His ears turned scarlet. "Oh i am sorry.. actually..I don't know anything about all this" his cheeks flushed.

I cupped his chin with my palms and replied softly "Its okay"..

He then kissed on my forehead and pulled me into a hug. I had never felt his hug so powerful and possessive before. "Thank you Mione" He gasped. His voice sounded thick, probably because he had tears in his eyes which i couldn't see as my face was burried in his chest. It felt so warm. "I love you" I said. I felt him tighten his hold on me. It seemed like he wanted to treasure me within him, in his heart and i felt like dissappearing into him. Tears started to form in my eyes unwillingly. I had told myself at the time of practicing that i wont cry but unfortunately my will power seemed to shed off in the form of tears. Tears of happiness beyond my imagination.

But every story does not have a happy ending. Just when i had started loving my life like never before, something happened which broke my dreams into pieces. My life turned upside down.


	2. An unwanted guest

While i was peering out of the window appreciating the serenity of nature, i noticed a distinct hooded figure. I couldn't figure out who he/her was at once but after a few minutes of curious observations, the creature finally took off the hood and i could see that person's face clearly. He was coming towards the window, Scabior. His expressions were stern, very like his own. He was staring at me. In a fraction of second he disappered.

"Scabior? In London?..Merlin's pants Hermoine! He is DEAD!"

"Yeah but I saw him Ron..Why don't you trust me?"

"I truly trust you love, but not these muggle medicines. You are hallucinating." Ron said calmly.

"NO I AM NOT!" i walked out of the living room, shut the bedroom door behind me and sat in the bed.

"Why doesn't he understand i am not lying.. i saw him through these eyes of mine.. i clearly remember i saw him looking towards me" I felt disgusted as well as affraid at the same time. Disgusted because Ron reckoned i am mental and affraid as the thought of Scabior, one of the death eaters, nearly four years after the war coming out of nowhere. "What is he doing here? How can he still be alive? Was the news about his death wrong? Is he still a death eater? And that hood? Does that mean Voldemort is still alive?" I felt goose bumps at the last thought.

"Harry!.. yeah i should tell Harry about this.. he will understand!" I exclaimed "Why didn't i think of it earlier!" I stood up.

A rough hand caught hold of me. A jolt of shiver ran from my tip to toe. "How come i didn't notice someone already sitting in my bed behind me"

His nails dig into my wrist as i tried grabbing my wand from the table.

But before i could yell for Ron, with a quick flick of his wand scabior cast silencing charm. That was the time when i looked up at his face attentively. He had shoulder length dark black hair, pale face covered with bruises and puffy eyes. His clothes were torn from various places. I couldn't help noticing the lewd expressions he was wearing with a wicked smile on his lips that was reveling one-fourth of his rotten teeth.

I tried keeping my voice normal and didn't remove my eyes off his. I tried acting brave although my body was shaking under his touch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at him trying not to sound nervous but from inside my heart was pounding off my chest.

"You... mudblood."


End file.
